tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Island Song
The Island Song, alternately titled Island Song, is a song from the fourth season dedicated to Island of Sodor. It aired in the US on the Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode, Wish You Were Here in 1996. It was later re-released with a new CGI music video as part of Thomas' YouTube World Tour. Lyrics Classic Series :Picture a land where the sky is so blue :A storybook land of wonder :A magical island just waiting for you :Island of Sodor will make your dreams come true :Imagine a place where the sun always smiles :The valleys are green as can be :The friends that you love are all waiting for you :Island of Sodor will make your dreams come true :Children follow the dream :To a land of make-believe :The Island of Sodor :A magical land where dreams come true :Follow the road that leads to your dream :Over the hills and mountains :Look for the skies with stars in their eyes :Island of Sodor will make your dreams come true :Children follow the dream :To a land of make-believe :The Island of Sodor :A magical land where dreams come true :The Island of Sodor :Magical land where dreams come true CGI Series :Picture a land where the sky is so blue :A storybook land of wonder :A magical island just waiting for you :Island of Sodor will make your dreams come true :Imagine a place where the sun always smiles :The valleys are green as can be :The friends that you love are all waiting for you :Island of Sodor will make your dreams come true :Children follow the dream :To a land of make-believe :The Island of Sodor :A magical land where dreams come true :(Repeat) :The Island of Sodor :Magical land where dreams come true Characters Classic Series * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Douglas * Oliver * Bill or Ben * Stepney * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duke * Rusty * Bertie * Annie and Clarabel * Toad * Harold * Jem Cole * Farmer Trotter CGI Series * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Stephen * Porter * Gator * Timothy * Marion * Salty * Paxton * Duncan * Luke * Millie * Cranky * Annie and Clarabel * Toad Episodes Classic Series * Thomas and the Guard * The Flying Kipper * Percy and the Signal * Ghost Train * Woolly Bear * A Scarf for Percy * Percy's Promise * Gordon and the Famous Visitor * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon * Henry's Forest * The Trouble with Mud * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * Trust Thomas * All at Sea * One Good Turn * Escape * Heroes * Percy, James and the Fruitful Day * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Granpuff * Bulldog * You Can't Win * Trucks! * Home at Last * Special Funnel * Gallant Old Engine * Rusty to the Rescue * Paint Pots and Queens * Fish * Special Attraction CGI Series * Time For a Story * Henry's Health and Safety * Ho Ho Snowman * Luke's New Friend * King of the Railway * Tale of the Brave * Disappearing Diesels * Toad's Adventure * Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger * The Perfect Gift * Duncan the Humbug * Marion and the Dinosaurs * Timothy and the Rainbow Truck * The Adventure Begins Deleted and Extended Scenes * The Flying Kipper - A deleted scene of Henry pulling the Flying Kipper. * A Scarf for Percy - An extended shot of Percy pulling trucks. * Percy's Promise - A deleted scene of Thomas puffing past the seaside village while pulling Annie and Clarabel. * Thomas Gets Bumped - A deleted scene of Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel passing the Watermill. * The Trouble with Mud - An extended shot of James starting to climb Gordon's Hill. * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train - Percy puffing past the watermill in a different direction while pulling the post train. * All at Sea - An extended shot of Duck passing over a bridge. * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure: ** A deleted shot of Percy pulling coaches past the waterfall bridge in one direction and Thomas pulling Annie and Clarabel in the other. ** A distant shot showing Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel puffing away from the windmill. * One Good Turn - An extended wide shot showing Bill or Ben pulling trucks before pushing them back. * You Can't Win - A deleted scene of Duke pulling coaches over a bridge. * Rock 'n' Roll - An extended shot of Sir Handel, Duke, and Peter Sam at Lakeside. * Gallant Old Engine - A deleted shot showing Rheneas puffing along with two red coaches and a brakevan. * Unknown - Two scenes from the first season show Percy with two vans along with a brakevan, travelling past the mountainside, and another with the same load, going past a riverside, which can be seen at the beginning of Percy's Promise and Trust Thomas. Trivia * The Norwegian version has a slightly different musical arrangement. * In the CGI version, the fourth verse was omitted. * The song was going to be in Thomas and the Magic Railroad as the opening musical sequence, but it was cut. In Other Languages Other Languages Lyrics Japanese :おもいうかべてごらん　ふしぎのくにを :どんなゆめもかなうよ　きみもおいで :ソドーとうへ :たいようがわらってる　きれいなしまで :だいすきなともだちが　きみのことを :まってるから :みんな　おいでよ　ゆめを　つれてきて :まほうのしま　ソドー :どんなゆめも　かなうよ :"さあ、ゆめをかなえにゆこうよ　おかも、やまもこえて :そらをみてごらん　ほしがいっぱいだよ" :きみもおいで　ソドーとうへ :みんな　おいでよ　ゆめを　つれてきて :まほうのしま　ソドー :どんなゆめも　かなうよ :まほうのしま　ソドー　ゆめはかなうよ :きっと Home Media Releases UK * Story and Song Collection * Singalong with Thomas US * Sing-Along and Stories * Thomas Meets the Queen and Other Stories * Best of James (DVD only) * Thomas' Magical Musical Ride * James Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Thomas Stories (DVD only) DVD Boxsets * Totally Thomas Volume 7 * Ultimate Thomas Collection * James Goes Buzz Buzz and Thomas and the Special Letter Double Feature AUS * Story and Song Collection JPN * Sing-Along and Stories 1 * Let's Sing Thomas Songs Together Vol.2 NOR * Songs and Tales CDS * Thomas and the Best-kept Station Competition Gallery File:TheIslandSongUKtitlecard.jpg|1996 UK title card File:SingalongwithThomassegment8.jpg|Singalong with Thomas title introduction File:TheIslandSongUSTitleCard.png|Original US title card File:TheIslandSongJapaneseTitleCard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:Henry'sForest72.png File:FourLittleEngines1.png File:ThomasandtheGuard3.png File:PercyandtheSignal46.png File:YouCan'tWin20.png File:ThomasGetsBumped95.png File:AScarfforPercy45.png File:SpecialAttraction8.png File:WoollyBear8.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure70.jpg File:Rock'n'Roll5.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure30.jpg File:SpecialFunnel4.png|Peter Sam File:OneGoodTurnExtendedScene.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor56.png File:YouCan'tWin22.png File:It'sGreattobeanEngine3.png File:PaintPotsandQueens1.png File:Heroes32.png File:AllatSea.png File:Granpuff49.png File:GallantOldEngine9.jpg|Rheneas File:PercyArlesdaleCastle.png File:Bulldog32.png File:RustytotheRescue51.png File:Fish4.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon30.png File:GhostTrain10.png File:AllatSea13.png File:GhostTrain25.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure27.png File:Fish28.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain4.png File:Fish34.png File:TheFlyingKipper14.png File:TheFlyingKipper15.png File:Escape27.PNG File:PaintPotsandQueens45.png File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay1.png File:PercyArlesdaleMountainsLine.png|Percy File:Trucks2.png|Harold and Duke File:GallantOldEngine43.png File:TrustThomas2.png|Thomas File:AllatSea40.png File:Granpuff50.png File:FourLittleEngines45.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain4.jpg File:GallantOldEngine28.png File:SpecialFunnel69.png CGI Gallery File:TheAdventureBegins1.png File:TheAdventureBegins51.png File:TheAdventureBegins2.png File:TheAdventureBegins52.png File:TheAdventureBegins50.png File:TaleOfTheBrave99.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger1.png File:TimeForaStory1.png File:TimeForaStory64.png File:TimeForaStory65.png File:TheAdventureBegins3.png File:TheAdventureBegins53.png File:TheAdventureBegins54.png File:TheAdventureBeginsopeningtitlesequence5.png|Note: Without Text File:TaleOfTheBrave3.png File:TaleOfTheBrave4.png File:Luke'sNewFriend100.png File:TaleOfTheBrave8.png File:TaleOfTheBrave9.png File:DisappearingDiesels10.png File:MarionandtheDinosaurs17.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger40.png File:HoHoSnowman35.png File:HoHoSnowman36.png File:TaleOfTheBrave38.png File:Toad'sAdventure26.png File:TimeForaStory3.png File:TaleOfTheBrave602.png File:HoHoSnowman37.png File:TaleOfTheBrave928.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety4.png File:Luke'sNewFriend102.png File:DuncantheHumbug35.png File:DuncantheHumbug46.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety1.png File:KingoftheRailway196.png File:DisappearingDiesels3.png File:TimeForaStory6.png File:DuncantheHumbug57.png File:ThePerfectGift71.png File:ThePerfectGift1.png File:MarionandtheDinosaurs33.png File:MarionandtheDinosaurs34.png File:TimothyandtheRainbowTruck76.jpeg Music Video File:The Island Song - Music Video File:The Island Song - CGI Music Video Category:Songs